Typical high frequency multi-chip modulators (MCMs) may utilize a mixer to convert a low frequency input signal to the desired high frequency output signal. The mixer, however may require a significant power supply and require multiple electronic components to accomplish up mixing to the desired frequency. Each additional component of the MCM may have space, weight, and power considerations, and may increase the probability of a failure of the MCM.
The typical high frequency MCMs may modulate the input signal prior to mixing the signal to the high frequency. The modulation may be carried through the mixer to the high frequency output signal. Modulation of the low frequency signal prior to mixing the signal to the high frequency output signal may require complex circuitry, with significant power requirements, and may cause signal spurs due to local oscillator (LO) generation.